The need to dry grain before storage is well-known. Failure to adequately dry grain can result in mold, contamination and insect infestation, which in turn will result in a reduction in storage life and consequently heavy financial losses.
Known grain drying systems have employed augers to stir the grain, and gas-fired heaters to provide the heat necessary to dry the grain. Unfortunately, the fuel to operate gas-fired heaters and to turn augers results in substantial expense.
A further drawback to gas-fired heaters is contact between untreated exhaust gases and the grain being dried. Various exhaust gas constituents present in untreated exhaust gasses, such as sulfur dioxide, moisture and unburned hydrocarbons, if allowed to come in direct contact with the damp grain may cause a variety of undesirable reactions such as flavoring of the grain and acidification of residual water vapor.
What is needed is grain drying apparatus that does not require an expensive gas-fired heater or augers, that rapidly dries damp grain without damaging it. The grain drying apparatus should also treat the exhaust gasses in an inexpensive manner, thereby allowing the treated gasses to be used to displace the ambient air from the grain storage area forming an unattractive environment for bacteria, insects and rodents.